Thank You
by Planet Mads
Summary: Fai’s decides to thank Kurogane. Ficlet, KuroFai.


Title: Thank You.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa I would be one very, _very_ happy fangirl. But I don't. So therefore I will suffice with writing stuff like this.

Rating: K.

Spoilers: Not really, you'll have had to see episode 10 to know what Fai's talking about though.

Warning: This has BoyxBoy love, don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Fai's decides to thank Kurogane. Ficlet, Kuro/Fai.

It surprised him.

It surprised him that Fai was suddenly in front of him. Blonde bangs swinging from side to side. It surprised him when he felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders, warm and soft. His grasp strong for his slim figure. It surprised him when Fai smiled, a small soft smile that seemed to fit the mage so much better than his other ones. It surprised him when Fai leaned in, big blue eyes locked onto his. It surprised him when Fai kissed him. The blonde's lips gently brushing against his own. Supple and silky, moving with the barest of whispers. It surprised him when he felt warmth spread throughout his body. Shivers racing up and down his spine. And it surprised him when Fai suddenly stepped back, a pleased grin on his face.

And Kurogane didn't like being surprised.

"What the Hell was that!"

Fai continued to smile at him. Hands clasped behind his back. Locks of golden hair falling into his eyes as he rocked onto the back of his heels. The sunlight casting a halo round the blonde's head, lighting his skin. Making him seem even more angelic than usual. Of course, nothing was ever as it seemed and Fai was a perfect representation of this. In every way possible. Or so Kurogane thought.

"I was thanking you."

Kurogane spluttered, eyeing the blonde before him with disbelief. Who just continued to smile ever so innocently at him. And he wasn't innocent, innocent people didn't go round randomly kissing people and claming it was – was thanking them!

"What the Hell?" Kurogane roared again. Fai rolled his eyes, grin still in place. Somehow finding delight in the concept of explaining why he had kissed Kurogane to him.

"You remember Kiishimu?" Fai asked. His smile, the one Kurogane actually liked, fading to be replaced with a rather mischievous grin. One that put Kurogane on edge and made him reach for his sword.

"Yeah, I remember the bitch. It's kinda hard to forget someone who tried to melt you."

"And you remember that you broke the stone?"

"Yes."

"And therefore freed her?"

"Yes."

"Which was actually a really nice thing to do despite the fact she was trying to kill us?"

"Yes."

"And that you saved her and-"

"Dammit, where the Hell is this going?"

Fai continued as if he hadn't heard Kurogane, "she wanted to thank you?"

Fai paused, glancing at Kurogane from beneath his bangs, patiently waiting for Kurogane to say 'yes'. But the ninja simply crossed his arms over his chest, huffing and looking away. Determined not to play the blonde's little game. But, then again, Fai had always had more patience than Kurogane.

And he knew it.

"Dammit! Yes!"

Fai grinned to himself. "And so she kissed you."

Kurogane opened his mouth, thought better and closed it again. Eyes still locked with the twinkling ones of the mage in front of him. Silence descended on the pair, creating an almost tranquil atmosphere.

And then Kurogane opened his mouth.

"What has that got to do with this!"

"You seemed to like it and so I figured the best way to thank you was by kissing you."

Kurogane just stared at Fai, unable to believe what he was hearing. Though, admittedly he had liked the kiss. Not that he was going to tell Fai of course. Because that wasn't the point, the point was that the blonde shouldn't go around _assuming_ things like that.

"Of course, if you don't like being kissed I'll have to find another way to thank you next time." Fai said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Turning he grinned at Kurogane, the fake one, and turned on his heels to go. Long, pale arms swinging by his side as he did so. And for some inexplicable reason, Kurogane didn't want the mage to go. He didn't want Fai to retreat again, only to come back later with some new scheme to annoy him. He wanted Fai to stay. Permanently.

"Kissing someone as a thank you is perfectly all right."

Fai froze mid-step. Looking over his shoulder at Kurogane, he cocked an eyebrow at the black haired man. Who frowned slightly before continuing.

"You however, are a bad kisser and if you're going to thank people by kissing them," Kurogane couldn't believe he was saying this, couldn't believe he was degrading himself to playing the same kind of games Fai did. "You'd better get some practise."

"But Kuro-mu," Fai said, his voice coated with sugar, "I have no one to practise with."

Kurogane grinned, a wolfish grin that really should have alerted Fai to what Kurogane was about to do. Stepping forward, the ninja grabbed Fai by the shoulders, twisting him back round to face him.

"Now you do." And with that he crushed his mouth against Fai's. Not that Fai really minded of course. In fact he rather enjoyed it and after that they spent a lot of time kissing. And doing lots of . . . other stuff.

And, really, it was only because Kurogane thought Fai was a bad kisser.

Honest.

_End._

Shrugs I really don't know. It just seemed like the kind of thing that Fai would. So, yeah . . . review? Please?


End file.
